


Together through thick and thin

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Daichi, Trans Suga, warning for descriptions of injections and dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi started hormones before Suga and Suga is worried about falling behind. Not as sad as this makes it sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together through thick and thin

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write I usually draw and whine until people write for me but I wanted this and I didn't really trust anyone to do it how I wanted.

The Karasuno volleyball captain and vice-captain had just gotten back to Daichi’s place after practice, intending to do homework together, but when they got back to Daichi’s room, Suga had laid down on his back on the bed and groaned loudly, too worn out to get straight to work. Daichi let himself flop none-too-gently on top of Suga. 

“OOF,” Suga exclaimed as he tried to push the other boy off of him, “Daichi! You’re so heavy! Get off!” 

“Mmm, no I think I'm too heavy to move,” Daichi mumbled into Sugas neck as he made no attempt to stop crushing his boyfriend. Suga began wriggling as much as he could under Daichi’s weight to try to throw him off, “No…Suga shh I’m comfy,” Daichi attempted to wrap his arms around Suga to keep him in place. 

“C’mon get up! If you get too comfortable you’ll go to sleep and you haven’t changed, you haven’t brushed your teeth, and isn’t it your shot day?” the vice captain thumped him on the back. 

Daichi shot up in realization and rolled off of Suga, who let out an exaggerated gasp for air as the pressure was gone from his torso, “RIGHT, I almost forgot about that,” Daichi swung his legs off the bed and reached around in his nightstand for his injection supplies.

Suga watched on as he busied himself getting ready, shooting Daichi a wink when he took off his pants and rolled up his boxer briefs to expose the soft skin of his upper thigh. Its amazing, Suga thought as Daichi set out the syringe and needles, it doesn’t seem like that long ago the two were rejoicing at Daichi’s parents initial approval of him starting hormones, but it’s already long enough that his hands go through these motions with a practiced ease.

It had been a while since Suga had watched Daichi do this. He settled down next to his teammate so they were sitting side by side on Daichi’s bed. Watched him draw the testosterone into the syringe, poise it by a pinched portion of flesh and plunge it in with only a second of hesitation. He remembered the first time he’d seen Daichi do his own shot, hands trembling for fifteen minutes before he got the courage to take the plunge.

When Daichi was done, Suga handed him a bandage and ran his fingertips down his exposed thighs after the small puncture was covered.

“You have more hair here than last time I saw.” Suga remarked, scraping his nails lightly through the darker hairs.

“It’s only been like a week since you saw my thighs last, Suga! I don’t think that much would have changed,” Daichi looked bashful, but a little pleased at a comment on some noticeable progress.

“It has though,” Suga turned his attention towards Daichi’s face and reached out to brush his cheek, “Here too. Your jawline is definitely more prominent,” His fingers traced upwards to comb through Daichi’s hair, “And I think your hairline is starting to change too, even though it's only been a few months.”

Daichi blushed under Suga’s scrutiny, “As long as I don’t go bald I guess that ones a good thing…”

Suga continued to eye the new changes that had occurred so subtly over the past months, his warm smile fading as he thought of his own round cheeks, his smooth and hairless face, legs, stomach. It was ridiculous to compare them, after all Daichi had been on hormones for months and Suga wasn’t any closer to that goal.

When Suga had brought up hormones to his parents, around the same time Daichi had talked to his family, they’d rebuffed him immediately with “What if you change your mind?” “Wait until you’re 18.” “I don't want you messing with your body so young.” Without parental permission, there really wasn’t anything he could do. The law was the law.

“You’ll get there,” Daichi said while reaching for Suga’s hands, knowing where his boyfriend’s thoughts were straying when he’d fallen silent.

“Easy for you to say,” Suga sighed and interlaced their fingers, “Your parents are the most supportive people I’ve ever met. They were willing to sign all those forms and I’ve never heard them slip up with names or pronouns…” he paused, unsure whether to voice the thoughts running through his head. 

Daichi hummed softly and waited for Suga to continue.

“I’m so happy for you and I love seeing how excited you are for every new change in your body but I’m just afraid. I’m afraid I’ll have to wait a long time to have access to hormones. I’m afraid of being left behind. I’m afraid that you’ll lose interest in me because I can’t compare to other boys…” he trailed off and averted his eyes, afraid he’d voiced a little too much. 

 “Suga. Suga no,” Daichi shifted to press his forehead against the other boy’s and waited until Suga had calmed down enough to look at him. Suga could feel the warm puffs of Daichi’s breath on his face as he continued to speak, “I know waiting hurts and I wish with everything I have that I could share these blessings with you too but I know all I can do is just stand by and hold your hand,” he grips Suga’s hand a little harder.

“ I could never leave you behind. Just because I have a head start doesn’t mean we won’t both end up crossing that second puberty finish line some day,” That got a smile out of the lighter haired boy.

“It’s true that you can’t really compare to other boys though,” Daichi continued after a short pause. He untangled their fingers and moved his hands to grip Suga’s bicep with one, rubbing his thumb over the muscle, and the other drifted to brush over his abs through his thin t-shirt. Suga let out a small gasp as Daichi continued; “Other boys aren’t usually this toned.”

“That's shameless flattery,” Suga smiled as Daichi hummed and moved his head to kiss down from his ear to his chin and up to where Suga’s mouth was parted slightly and waiting for him.

They broke apart a minute later when Daichi yelped, feeling a sharp pinch on his ass. Suga grinned, “I am going to miss this bubble butt though.”

“Nooooo,” Daichi wailed and tried to shuffle away from Suga’s fingers that were determined to pinch every bit of extra fat on his body. “It’s not fair,” he complained with his arms wrapped protectively around his sides and his backside pressed firmly against the headboard while Suga hovered over him on his knees, “Why did I get cursed with such sensitive pudge and such a horrible boyfriend?”

“Blame genetics and poor decisions,” Suga retorted and continued his assault. 


End file.
